Escape Weapon X
by Beautiful Storm Munroe
Summary: Logan and Team X have been dealing with the program for years now. But when Stryker brings in the local "goddess", it's the last straw for Logan. Can he escape without being caught?
1. Chapter 1

Logan stood guard in the watch tower, overlooking the base. He took a long drag of his cigar, and blew it out. _Nothing unusual, _he thought, as he looked at his watch. He was about to walk down and switch with someone, when there was a large commotion outside the main gate. He readied his gun, in case there was trouble coming; but, he paused when he saw what was going on.

Several soldiers were dragging- or trying to drag- a woman onto the base. Her wrists were bound by a cable cord, and her eyes were glowing white- the same color as her hair that was billowing in the wind.

The wind picked up in stregnth, and before he could blink, the woman was up in the sky, yanking the cord that her captors dragged her by from their grasp. Thunder crashed and lightning struck all around them, injuring a few. However, as soon as it began, it had ended. Something his the woman and she fell limply to the ground.

EWX

An elite group of soldiers were selected to go down to the cell where the woman was being held: Agent Zero, Wade Wilson- aka, Deadpool; Victor Creed, John Wraith, and Logan. "She's a real beauty," Wade commented.

"Down boy," John said.

Victor snickered approaching her and forcing her to look at him. "Wonder what it's gonna take to break a pretty little thing like you," he mused. The woman twitched out of his grasp, and with one look, she spat in his face. Victor was very amused as he wiped her saliva off of him. "Feisty little thing," he said, trailing his fingers down her cheek. "I li-" he roared in pain as she bit him in between the index finger and the thumb. With a glare, he prepared to swipe at her, when General William Stryker stopped him.

"I prefer my specimens unharmed, Victor," Stryker said. Victor growled, but backed off; Logan was secretly smirking while John was shaking his head. "Meet the village 'deity', boys. She's the key to getting more adamantium."

"How so?" Agent Zero asked.

"The villagers will give us whatever we want in exchange for their _Goddess."_

"She's a _Goddesss?"_Wade demanded, dropping to his knees and bowing before her. "I am unworthy-"

"Get up, Wilson," William ordered. The woman rolled her eyes. "The villagers don't know what a mutant is. So, naturally, they assumed she was a goddess."

"What about her powers?" Agent Zero asked.

"We have her partially sedated, so that it's difficult to gain access to her powers. Now, who will have first watch with her?"

"I will!" Wade said.

"In your dreams, motor mouth," Logan said. "I'll stay with her first. I think I might be able to get her to talk."

"Alright, Logan," William said with a nod. The rest of the team walked out.

Logan stood at one end of the cell while the woman was tied up at the other. He took a drag of his cigar and looked at her closely. He could tell one thing: this woman was a fighter, and won't reveal anything even if her life depended on it. "Look, if you're thinking I'm gonna interrogate you, I'm not."

"Mimi najua kile wewe ni mipango ya kufanya, wewe unataka kutesa majibu nje ya mimi."

"Hapana, darlin ', mimi kamwe kufanya jambo kama hilo," Logan replied in swahili, much to the woman's surprise.

"Wewe kusema swahili?"

"Ndiyo, na wewe kuelewa Kiingereza," Logan declared.

The woman looked at him stunned for a moment. "You're right, I do."

"What's your name?"

"Ororo."

"That means Beautiful or Beauty, right?"

"Yes."

"It suits you."

"Thank you."

They looked at each other in a tense silence for a moment. "What do they want with me?" she asked.

"I have no idea, darlin'."

"What is your name?"

"Logan."

"What are you doing with them, Logan?" she asked curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what are you doing with them? You don't seem anything like them. You have a sense of honor amongst yourself. You and the other man that was standing next to you."

"I wanted to serve my country."

Ororo looked at him a bit longer then looked away. The door to the cell block opened. "Logan, got some food for the pretty girl," John said.

"Alright, John," Logan replied, taking the tray from him and giving it to Ororo. "When do I trade off?"

"In the next few minutes," John replied. "Victor is coming in after you. The General thinks he could make her talk."

Logan froze; he knew exactly what Victor would do to make her talk, and he was going to talk to the General to make sure it didn't happen. "I'm gonna have a talk with him," Logan replied. "Make sure Victor doesn't do anything stupid while she's in here with him."

"Got it, Logan," John replied, leaving. "Might want to get out, Logan, Victor's here."

"We'll finish this conversation later," he told Ororo as he walked out.

**A/N: If the translations are wrong, blame Google translator on google chrome.**

**Mimi najua kile wewe ni mipango ya kufanya, wewe unataka kutesa majibu nje ya mimi.=I know what you're planning to do, you want to torture the answers out of me.  
**

**Hapana, darlin ', mimi kamwe kufanya jambo kama hilo.= No, darlin', I would never do such a thing.  
**

**Wewe kusema swahili= You speak swahili  
**

**Ndiyo, na wewe kuelewa Kiingereza= yes, and you understand English.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Ororo watched as the other man called Logan walked out of the cell. If he had tried anything on her, she would've attacked him. Since he hadn't, she kept the knowledge that she had slipped out of her restraints to herself. The one they called Victor, though, she would show no mercy.

He smirked as he entered the cell, and she pretended to struggle in getting up. "Let's see how tough you are when we've added some truth serum to your sedative," he said, revealing the syringe.

"Yo, Vic!" the insane one from earlier called. "You weren't planning on starting without moi, were you?"

Victor growled, turning his back to Ororo. She took her chance and clobbered him over the head with a rock she had picked up. The other one looked at her, gaping. "I tied you up myself!"

While he was talking, Ororo kneed him in the gut, broke his nose with the heel of her palm, and knocked him out. "Should've done a better job."

EWX

"What happened?" Logan demanded as he walked into the war room.

"The prisoner escaped," Agent Zero said.

John laughed. "Yup, and she knocked out Vic and Wilson while she was at it."

Logan grinned. "We've shut down the prisoners area, so she couldn't have gone far," Agent Zero said, ruining Logan's moment of glee.

"Logan and Agent Zero, you will look for the prisoner," Stryker said. "John, you're back up."

They searched the block where she was, and came up empty handed. "The witch is taking out the cameras," Stryker said in their ear piece. "Head to block three."

Block three was where Logan caught a strong whiff of her scent. He had Zero stop and pointed up. Zero nodded, allowing Logan to go first. "There you are," he said, stepping into her view. "What are you doin' up there?"

Ororo eyed him warily; she was crouched in the darkest part of the rafters, also the blindspot to the cameras.

"Look, you can't get out, the entire place is locked up."

Suddenly, Agent Zero shot a dart at her, but she used her winds to send it back at him, knocking him out. With a 'pop' Wraith appeared, grabbing her, and teleporting her back down to where Logan was. She was close to Logan's height, 5'11" he guessed. "Sorry about that," Wraith said. "I had to get you down, though." Ororo struggled in his grasp as Wraith tried to pin her arms down. "Logan, mind helping me out?"

Logan nodded, taking position behind him. As soon as Wraith released her and disappeared, Logan grabbed her. She struggled even more against him, kicking him once her arms were immobile. It hurt her more than him, unfortunately. "Easy darlin', you're gonna break somethin'," he said gently in her ear. "I have an adamantium skeleton, which is a type of indestructible metal." Ororo stopped struggling, knowing that it was hopeless to continue. "If I let you go, darlin', will you promise to come with me quietly?"

"Depends on what you plan on doing with me," Ororo replied, giving one last attempt to break free. "I promise you, darlin', I won't let them do anything bad to you. If they do, you can electrocute me with all the lightning bolts you wish."

"I'll do more than that," Ororo hissed, but allowed him to take her back to her cell.

EWX

This time, they left Ororo alone, to monitor her abilities and see what other tricks she might have up her sleeve. She had been handcuffed to the bar of her cell this time, and it was even easier to get out. She used a lockpick that she had kept in her belt, hidden from sight. "She's out again," Wade said from behind the door as Ororo went the opposite direction. "Want me to go after her?"

"No," Stryker said. "Logan and Victor will go after her. Victor I want her to be untouched."

"Fine," Victor growled.

They found her hidden in another cell, and as she tried to escape them, Victor jumped her, pinning her arms down by the wrist. "That's enough, Victor," Logan warned when he saw that toothy grin of his. He knew that meant trouble. Once he sedated her, he picked her up and made sure Victor was in front of him while he carried Ororo back to her cell. This time they bound her using duct tape.

When she woke up, she wondered what was binding her this time. "Don't bother," Logan said, blowing smoke out of the cell window. "You're good, but I don't think even you could get out of duct tape."

"Duck tape?" Ororo asked. Logan figured that was close enough, so he didn't bother correcting her.

"It's kinda like glue, but you can remove it," Logan explained. "It's very useful."

"What does your chief want with me?" Ororo asked.

"It's not you, he wants," Logan replied. "He's using you as a pawn to gain another meteor that your village supposedly has. The meteor is the key element to adamantium."

"Why is this adamantium so important to him?" Ororo asked.

"I don't know, to be honest, darlin'," Logan replied, stooping down to her level. "He experiments on mutants. That's how I got these." _SNIKT! _He popped his 12 inch adamantium claws. "It's grafted into my skeleton."

"How did you survive?" Ororo asked.

"I have a healing factor that allowed me to survive."

"Is he going to do the same to me?"

"He better not. I volunteered for that experiment, and I regret it with every bone in my body. I doubt he would force you though."

"Logan," Wraith said, coming into the cell. "Stryker needs to see you. My turn to watch our guest."

"Okay, Wraith," Logan replied.

When he reached the room, though, Stryker wasn't there. "Where is he?" he demanded to the others.

"Gone to the prisoner to draw some blood."

"Why?"

"To see if she would be viable for experimenting on while we wait for the negotiations to finish," Victor smirked.


	3. Chapter 3

Logan raced back to the cell just as Stryker finished drawing Ororo's blood. He had apparently also given her another dose of the sedative, because she was out of it. "Hello, Logan," Stryker said as he got up with three vials of the prisoner's blood.

"Why are you drawing her blood, Stryker?" Logan demanded.

"Why else?" Stryker replied. "Do you think I'd give up such an opportunity to test on her?"

"Leave her out of this," Logan growled. "You've already caused enough mutants pain and suffering, you don't need another one on your list."

"I don't believe that's your call, Wolverine, " Stryker sneered, using his code name. "She will be used in an experiment before we release her and that's final."

Wolverine watched him enraged, but kept it down. He was going to get Ororo out of here, tonight.

EWX

Ororo was asleep, tired from struggling against the tape, and the sedative's were taking their tolls on her. Logan and Wraith were watching her. When they were sure everyone was asleep, Logan knelt down next to her. "'Ro," he whispered, shaking her shoulder a little bit.

"What?" she moaned, opening her eyes slowly. "You..."

"Listen carefully, darlin', do you want to get out of here?"

"Yes," Ororo replied, a little bit of hope sparking into her eyes.

"Good," Logan said. _SNIKT! _He popped his claws, causing Ororo to flinch a bit as fear came into her eyes. She was still a little weak to access her powers, and she hadn't been able to break free of her restraints. "It's alright, I'm not gonna hurt you," he said, sensing the fear in her. He sliced the bar that she was on, and then sliced through the duct tape. "This is may hurt," Logan told her as he peeled the tape off.

Wraith appeared out of nowhere. "You ready, Logan?"

"Yes, Wraith," Logan replied, picking Storm up.

"Why are you doing this, Logan?" Storm asked, as Wraith touched Logan's hand.

"Because I'm tired of seeing mutants suffer," he said, pushing some of her hair back behind her ear.

"She speaks English?" Wraith asked, surprised.

"Yeah," Logan replied. "Keep your mouth shut about that, though, the last thing ahe needs is an interrogation by Stryker. There was a puff of air as Wraith teleported them out of the cell and into the forest. "We better just wait here for the night, save our strength."

"I got the tents and survival kits," Wraith said, taking off two packs from his back.

"I'm fine," Ororo said groggily, curling up on the forest floor. Logan shrugged and curled up next to her. The night had a chill to it, and he wanted to make sure she stayed warm.

Wraith smirked, putting a blanket over the both of them. _You go for it, Logan,_Wraith thought as he took first watch, sipping his coffee.

EWX

Logan woke up with his arm wrapped around Ororo's waist, he quickly removed it before she could wake up, and went to where Wraith was. "Still awake?"

"Yup," Wraith replied. "Better wake her up, And be on our way."

Logan gently shook her shoulder. "Darlin', wake up."

Ororo stirred and turned to see Logan. "Is it time to go?"

"Yeah," Logan replied, helping her to her feet. "Do ya know the way back to your village?"

"Unfortnately I don't," Ororo replied. "I was too focused on trying to fight my captors to notice the way. But, I am sure I can find my way back, I found my village after leaving Cairo... Though that did give me blood on my hands..."

"You can tell us more later, Storm," Wraith replied. "Right now, we better get out of here before they send Victor out; and we both know he ain't gonna be gentle with her."

Logan nodded, and they all three began running away from the facility. Wraith teleported long distances so that he could keep up with them, and make sure he could spot trouble if need be.

EWX

By nightfall, they had reached the Savannah. They had started a fire, but Storm hid in the tree above. "Why are you up there?"

"Lion's roam these parts," she replied. "I don't want to become another tasty meal for them."

Logan chuckled, figuring she had a point. Wraith could teleport anywhere last minute though, Logan could only kill.

"Your turn for first watch," Wraith said, teleporting into another nearby tree.

"You scared of a couple o' big cats, Wraith?" Logan taunted.

"No, I just don't want to end up like another tasty meal."

Logan chuckled, and stayed at the base of the tree."You still awake, 'Ro?"

"Yes."

"What did you mean earlier when you had blood on your hands?"

He heard a sigh, and he knew this was probably difficult for her to talk about. "When I was fifteen, I accepted a ride from a stranger. I thought he was being kind, but the next thing I knew, he was on top of me... He tried to rape me... I stabbed him with a knife, and he died..."

Logan gave pause to that for a moment. "I'm sorry you had to do that, darlin', I truly am."

"It's alright, Logan," she said. "Ever since then, I vowed to never take a life again."

Logan contemplated on that for a bit. "I think that's a very noble vow," he said truthfully.

"Thank you," she said.

There was a comfortable silence between them, and it wasn't long before he heard a gentle snoring indicating that she was asleep. He didn't know what he was thinking, but for some reason, he felt a strong attraction toward her. He shook his head. _It's been too long since you got laid, _he thought. That was the only reason. Period. End of story.


	4. Chapter 4

Logan woke up to the sound of a fire crackling in front of him, and someone cooking the rations. "Breakfast?" Storm's voice asked, bringing Logan out of his sleep.

"Sure," he said, staring up at her gorgeous body. Boy, did she look even better in the morning light.

"John has already eaten his breakfast and is looking out for the lion's."

"So, when did you get up?" Logan asked as he began eating.

"When the sun rose," she replied, putting out the fire. "Hurry up, or John may decide to leave without you."

Logan chuckled, finishing the last bit of his meal, and then getting up.

EWX

Victor smiled as he picked up the scent of the prisoner in the forest, along with Wraith's; he was not happy to find his brother's scent mingled with theirs, though, especially so close to the woman's scent. He'll handle them once they had their experiments back. "They slept here during the night," Victor said. "It's about two nights old."

"We'll take the short way to her village," Stryker said. "That's where they're headed. From there, we cut them off about a mile before they reach the village."

EWX

By the next nightfall, Storm, Logan, and Wraith were about three quarters of the way there. Many times, though, Logan asked her how she knew where she was going, and her only reply would be I have a feeling. Wraith just shrugged, giving Storm the benefit of a doubt and telling him it was women's intuition.

Wraith he would take the next watch, so Logan say next to Storm and they watched the fire together in a comfortable silence. "Are you happy to be going back home?" He asked.

"Yes," she replied, turning to look at him. "And no."

"Why's that?" He asked, sneaking an arm around her shoulders. Either she didn't notice or she didn't care.

"Because, for some unknown reason, I like spending time with you, Logan. I enjoy your company."

Logan smiled and squeezed gently. "I enjoy your company to 'Ro," he said. They fell asleep like that.

EWX

After walking for about an hour the next morning, Storm flew up to see how far away the village was. "It's about a mile out," she told Logan and Wraith, swooping down into a graceful landing.

"Good," Logan said as they began walking again.

"I hope nothing bad has happened while I was away," she said a few minutes later.

"I'm sure everything's fine," Logan replied.

Suddenly, Ororo screamed as she was caught in a net. "Hang on,Storm," Wraith called. He teleported inside, but never came out, as an arrow shot through one of the holes in the net, and struck him in the heart. Ororo scooted back as far away from the body as possible, gasping as she twisted her ankle.

The claws came out, and Wolverine sliced the net open, ignoring all the arrows and darts that came for him. He covered Storm as they ran back into the forest.

Raon began pouring down-no doubt a diversion created by Storm- as thunder cracked and lightning flashed. When Ligan was sure they were far enough in, he stopped, hugging Ororo to his chest. Tears were seeping out of her eyes as sobs wracked her body. "It's okay, 'Ro," he told her gently. "We're safe."

Slowly, the rain eased off, but Logan could still feel her trembling. "What's wrong, darlin'?"

"I-It's n-n-nothing," she stuttered.

Logan knew the signs; she was going into shock. "Sit down, 'Ro," he said, gently easing her down. He took off his leather jacket and put it around her bare shoulders. Eventually, the rain dispersed and her trembling eased. "Are you alright?" He asked, breaking the tense silence between them.

She shook her head. "No."

"Wanna talk about it?"

Storm sighed reluctantly. "When John died in the net, it brought back some unwanted memories... it also became crowded in there... I'm afraid of small places..."

"You have claustrophobia?" Logan asked. Storm looked at him curiously. "It means fear of small places."

Storm nodded. "I've had it since I was six. It's silly, I know.."

"Not really, a lot of people have it."

"Do they get memories that are better left forgotten?"

"How bad is it?"

"Pretty bad."

Logan paused for a moment as he looked around for some shelter. He saw a den and decided it was just going to have to do. "Let's hide in there for tonight," he said, nodding towards it.

Storm became rigid. "In there?"

"Yeah, it should hide us."

Storm took a breath to compose herself. "Alright." She allowed bin to lead her into the den.

"It's alright, darlin'," he said, "nothing gonna hurt you, not while I'm here."

for some reason, that made her feel safer, and her body relaxed. Eventually, she drifted off into a fitful sleep.

Logan watched as her body relaxed and her breathing evened out, telling him she was asleep. He soon joined her, pulling the jacket closer to her body to keep her warm.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry about the late update. Getting really hectic on my end. And I temporarily lost the chapter, but I found it. Keep the reviews coming, and I'll make sure the next chapter is up by tomorrow or Tuesday.**

_Couldn't breathe... she was suffocating... what was causing her to suffocate?! She opened her eyes and saw her mother's body on top of her. Scared out of her mind, she tried to get out, but she was pinned down. No matter how much she struggled, she couldn't get out. Tears streamed down her face and she began wondering if she was going to die like this..._

Storm gasped as she awoke from the nightmare. It'd been awhile since she'd had that particular one. "Are you okay?" Logan asked, causing her to jump. "Sorry about that, he said, easing an arm around her.

"It's alright, she whispered, tears coming to her eyes. She tried to blink them back, but it just wasn't possible. Rain began to pour in response to her emotion.

"Wanna talk about it?" Logan asked, wanting her to open up to him so that he could at least attempt to try to comfort her.

"I was suffocating," she began after a moment of hesitation, her voice shaky. "I didn't know why until I opened my eyes and I saw my mother's body on top of me. She was dead... no matter how much I tried... I couldn't get out."

Logan slowly hushed her. "It's alright, 'Ro, it was only a dream," he said, though he was curious to know why she would dream something like that.

"No... it really happened... a long time ago..." She whispered held her close to his chest as tears streamed down her face. He comfortingly stroked her hair, and let her pour her grief out onto him.

"Is this why you're claustrophobic?" He asked. Storm only nodded, as she continued to cry.

After awhile, the rain let up, and Logan figured it was time for them to start hurrying back to the village. Storm flew up into the air to see which direction they should head. However, just as they found the direction, something shot out of the trees and struck her leg. She felt dizzy and everything went dark.

Logan caught her before she could hit the ground. "You need to be more careful, darlin'," he said, gently laying her on the ground and looking left he wound. He quickly dressed it, placing her inside the den they had just come out of, and waited for her to wake up.

EWX

Victor smiled when he heard the beep. The tracker they had shot at the Weather Witch was online, and all he had to so was make sure she stayed in the forest.

EWX

Logan was awakened from his light size as Storm began to stir. "What happened?" she asked.

"Somebody shot ya," Logan replied, helping her to sit up. "Your leg's gonna be sore for awhile, so try not to move it around too much, okay?"

"Alright," Storm said, bracing herself up against the rock wall. "How long do you think we'll be stuck here?"

"A day or so," Logan answered as he pushed some if her hair from her face. "Just until your leg is feeling better."

Storm began to massage her calf. "It feels like a million bees are stinging my leg."

"I think they also shot ya with a sedative, so that cold be one of the side effects," Logan commented, replacing her hands with his own as he began massaging. He felt her muscles relax and a moan escape her lips. It wasn't long before she fell asleep and he stopped. "I'll back, darlin'," he whispered. Quiet as a cat, he slipped out of the den.

When Storm woke up, she was face to face with a white wolf. She gasped and looked around. Logan wasn't there. She looked back at the wolf, and noticed a small tuft of fur, and then a cute face between the forelegs of the wolf. "You're a mother," Storm whispered, resisting the urge to pet the pup.

After a moment, the mother laid down, and her three pups began to wrestle.

Storm watched and began to laugh.

EWX

Victor looked at the tracker. He wasn't happy that he wasn't at the witch's hideout yet, but he also wasn't too far.


End file.
